Timeleaper
TIMELEAPER AND THE THEORY ON MULTIPLE TIMELINES BELONGS TO NEBULASQUID. PLEASE DO NOT STEAL/COPY, THANKS =D ALSO, MASSIVE WIP Timeleaper is a once-moonborn animus NightWing who has forgotten when and where he lived. He was originally born with no moons under the name Darkbreath, but then he enchanted himself to have powerful prophecy after hearing about Clearsight's powers. He claims to have discovered something called the Timelines Theory. Timeleaper is extremely obsessed with the notion of multiple futures, like Clearsight. Unlike Clearsight, however, he believes that each possible future is a alternate timeline almost identical to their own, and that their Pyrrhia is one of thousands in the flow of time. After being lost from his timeline and forced to roam for eternity, he has tried to tell dragons about his discoveries, saying things like, "Imagine a world that is exactly the same, except certain items and dragons just simply don't exist." or even "Don't talk about this to the other Timeleapers, okay?" indicating that there is quite possibly multiple Timeleapers forever abandoned in time. He studied futures almost as obsessively as Clearsight, but with the firm belief that the power to see multiple futures were not simply predictions of possible outcomes, but that they were alternate timelines with dragons that lived and felt the same. He felt that him and Clearsight were some of the few dragons from their timeline able to even understand the possibility of alternate timelines. However, he foresaw Darkstalker awakening, and also saw all the futures where the NightWing became the tyrant ruler of Pyrrhia, so he enchanted himself to be able to hop timelines, in order to visit a future where Darkstalker was defeated so that he could know how to stop him in Timeleaper's timeline. However, a monumental event in his timeline caused Timeleaper to lose track of which one he originated from, and so he has been lost in the threads of all timelines ever since. Now he appears in different timelines, telling dragons his tale to those who believe him and hoping that he is not forever doomed to travel the thousands and millions of timelines forever. His animus power was almost robbed from him in one particularily bad timeline, in which Darkstalker became Pyrrhia's king and erased all other dragon's animus powers. Timeleaper escaped in the middle of Darkstalker's spell, and therefore his powers were extremely weakened. Timeleaper is a thin NightWing about the size of Clay. He has grey scales on his underbelly and wings, which could possibly hint to Greywindian heritage, however he has green eyes instead of regular blue. He always carries a large leather satchel with various insignas stitched on, including the Jade Mountain logo, the symbol of Talons of Peace and the Isle of Greywind, and many organizations including Wings of Hope, Fireclaws and Lizards are Dragons, Too. (the last one was an accident). He also wears a ring, which is his only reminder of his life back at his timeline. TBA here Category:Males Category:Characters Category:NightWings Category:Work In Progress